The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling and hydrocarbon recovery operations and, more particularly, to a system and method of active vibration damping control for a wellbore logging tool.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation typically involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
When performing subterranean operations, it is often desirable to obtain information about the subterranean formation. One method of obtaining information about the formation is the use of a well logging tool, such as a sonic logging tool. A sonic logging tool may emit an acoustic signal, which propagates through the formation to at least one receiver. The travel time of the acoustic signal from the tool to the receiver may be used to calculate the speed of the acoustic tone through the formation. Properties of the formation may be determined by comparing the speed of the acoustic tone to the speed of sound through various types of rock and fluid that may be encountered in subterranean operations.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.